How do you know? NARUHINA
by JouninTroublesome
Summary: Takes place at the end of the war. Maybe its finally time for naruto to act on Hinata's confession, A bit of OOC from Sakura, if you dont like her you would probably like this story. Possible Lemons? Major Naru/hina
1. The Touch

Madara Uchiha finally lay limp below Naruto's bloody figure, this war, seemed to be going on for months, even if it had only been a few days.

Naruto was so warn out; he couldn't help but stumble to his knees, landing right next to Madara. He studied the body in front of him, the orange mask that lay shattered next to him, and the stagnant limbs that were sprawled out. He still embraced a look of shock on his face from the moment the **Futon:Rasengan** had hit his chest.

Naruto had to make sure he was completely dead, void. Though he felt his consciousness slowly slip away dispite the ruckus in the background. The blonde boy picked his arm up and felt for a heartbeat, but as far as he could tell, there was no sign of life. A soulless body lay before him.

Naruto toppled over falling completely to the ground, a voice could be heard in the distance, a female voice. Naruto, though too tired to care who it was, shut his eyes peacefully and began to drift away.

Hinata Hyuga stood in the Jyuken stance, looking towards the original Zetsu that stood before her, to her left was Kakashi sensei, and on her right was Rock Lee and Bee. Together, the Four of them had the hardest task, to completely obliterate the monster that was the reason for all of these lifeless zombies. It was inhumane to bring the dead back to life and force them to fight against their old friends, and siblings.

As Hinata looked back at Zetsu, something in the background caught her attention. It was a stumbling of black and orange. She could tell it was Naruto, He was summoning a rasengan to his hand. Her view of the jinchuriken was quickly blocked as the monster stepped to the side.

"So what, three douchebags and a little fucking bitch are going to take care of me?" Shouted one half of the plant-like figure.

"No…" Stated Kakashi Calmly, "Three douchebags and a bitch are going to kill you"

Suddenly the four ninja disappeared, knowing that in half-a-second, the real fight was going to start.

Lee tried for a kick to the jaw, but he wasn't quite sure where that was, Zetsu easily dodged, and continued to do so.

"Four verse one?" yelled the creep, "I think we should even the odds"

With this statement he appeared behind Hinata, kicking her in the back with extreme force and sending her plummeting.

"Hinata!" Yelled Lee in an extremely worried voice, 'Neji is going to kill me'

"Kakashi-sensei, Permission to take Hinata back to the medical tent and get backup?"

Kakashi looked towards the young ninja, before lifting his headband up to show his sharingan eye, he nodded to lee before quickly grabbing a scroll from his vest and doing multiple hand signals.

Lee disappeared in a blur and reappeared behind Hinata, quickly placing her arms around his neck and hoisting her onto his back. Kakashi slammed his scroll into the ground and gave Lee a smile, "Be quick"

"Hey Fucktard with the bad haircut, you and that girl ain't going nowhere" crudely yelled Zetsu before falling into the ground and reappearing behind the boy.

He reached his hand out towards Lee but it was stopped shortly, the lack of movement followed by pain that had been inflicted over his arms, legs and neck.

Dogs appeared clenched onto each of his main limbs, holding him still.

Lee began running in the opposite direction, towards the medic centre. Hinata's eyes opened slightly looking forwards at the bumpy road, she saw a figure in the distance and pain began to swell in her ambdomen, she watched as Naruto fell to the ground next to a fallen Madara.

Something began to build up in her throat, she opened her mouth, but nothing came up, as the impact of Naruto hitting the ground echoed through the field she couldn't help but let out an ear deafening scream.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Lee quickly composed himself and looked towards where the Hyuga girl was pointing. Worry was shown on his face within seconds. He ran towards Naruto and watched as behind him, more of the enemy's began to come into the picture, probably coming to claim their dead leader's body. 'Gai-sensei, I need your help, I can not carry Naruto and Hinata,'

Gai answered Lee's plea and arrived on the scene within seconds to a confused Lee with an even more confused Hinata on his back becoming sick from the pacing.

"Lee-kun" Gai's voice was calm and collect as usual, "Take Madara, I will carry Naruto and Hinata."

This made Lee even more confused, "Why do we need to take him? Gai-Sensei?"

"Well, we don't want them getting their hands on him, they will just bring him back to life."

"Oh yes sensei, Good point" happily claimed Lee as he hoisted the dead body over his shoulder.

Gai bent down and placed Naruto over his shoulder, Naruto's head made contact with his back. He quickly did the same with Hinata.

She looked over to the whisker adorned boy as they trekked back towards the medic centre. His arms lay swaying side to side. She looked down towards his hand, stretching out to reach it.

When they arrived at the tent, the medic in charge had to basically pry their intertwined hands apart.


	2. When words are said

**Okay, so… I haven't written a story in a very, very long time, but I was re-reading some of my old favourite ones lately and decided it's time to get creative. Which was brilliant considering I sit the HSC soon -.-' in like 2 months…**

**But anyhow, here is the next chapter, first one was short, I intend for this one to be a lot longer. **

Naruto tried to open his eyes, but to his dismay he couldn't. He could hear people speaking though, and it didn't sound like he was in danger.

"he's been asleep for three days… he outdid himself again, like the idiot he is" this voice was harsh, it was close to pissed off, "He knows he can't run around and do this all the time!"

"I don't think h-he meant too," Whispered a soft voice.

Naruto couldn't quite figure out who the voice belonged to, but the person seemed to be defending him, and this alone made him curious. It sounded familiar though, some sort of sound repeated in his head, but he couldn't work it out.

'_I want you to know pain…' _

Naruto was extremely used to re-hearing his enemy's voice inside his head, that line haunted him every day. To see what revenge could do to someone that had been hurt as a kid, it reminded him so much of Sasuke.

"What do you mean? He's a fucking idiot; he knew it would happen if he took on too much, he can't look after himself. He can't look after anyone"

"B-But, Sakura-chan…" continued the soft voice.

"I think you should leave…" The harsh voice got deeper, angrier, "Now!"

Footsteps were heard shuffling, as they got further away Naruto couldn't help but realise that he had gone too far, now even Sakura was beginning to turn against him, but he helped out? How could she do this to him. 'Argh it makes me so made'

"Sasuke… I miss you so much"

The boy then remembered what he had been doing before he passed out. Naruto's eyes flew open, he sat up erect.

"Naruto! Your awake!" She embraced him in a warm embrace.

In one fake movement Naruto smiled and placed his arms around her, just before jumping off the bed, "Ah Sakura-chan, it's good to see you."

"You worried me!"

Naruto's face dropped for a second but he quickly composed himself.

"Hana, you know me, I'm fine! Actually, I'm pretty hungry." He signalled towards the door, "No time to think about food, I have to get back out their… on the… battlefield?"

Sakura opened the door, he was at Konoha's hospital. Naruto was so confused, What had happened?

"We won, All the great nations joined together and we beat atkatsuki," A smile adorned her face, "Maybe Sasuke will finally come back?"

That was it, Naruto snapped, "He isn't coming back, not now, not ever, he doesn't want us, he doesn't want you, all he wants is reve-" before the last word could make its way out of Naruto's mouth his face was plastered into the wall behind him, Sakura had punched him with her chakra reinforced fist.

"Take that back Naruto, you fucking bastard!"

"NO! I won't! It's true, you just won't accept it. Who gives a shit anyway, your lying to yourself if you think you love him, if you really loved him YOU would be out there searching for him, **NOT ME!**" Naruto jumped up from the ground, his anger building and his cerulean eyes burning, "It's okay to risk **my life**, but not your own! Go fuck yourself, I'm not putting up with this shit anymore"

Naruto ran for the window, quickly jumping from the railing of the hospital and onto the building next to it, Sakura rain to the edge of the window, calling out for him. "NARUTO!"

Hinata, by this time, was walking home, she was so upset by what Sakura had said to her 'Who does she think she is, bad mouthing Naruto-kun like that, all he does is try to help her, he adores her'

She looked down at the ground, watching her feet move forwards through the slightly flooded street. In the puddles reflection she swore she saw a yellow haired boy in a hospital gown leap across the buildings above her.

When she looked up it was confirmed, it was Naruto.

A small smile made its way onto her face, but didn't stay very long. She had managed to trip over and fall into a pile of mud. A hand reached out for her, helping her up and out of the muddy state.

'Maybe he stopped to help me'

But when she saw the face of the person who was helping her, she was disappointed. It wasn't Naruto, it was her team mate, Kiba.

"Ay Hinata-Chan, what are you doing down there in the mud?" He smirked at the indigo haired girl.

"I thought that would be obvious Kiba-kun" she grimaced as she wiped the mud of her clothing.

"I think Kami is telling you that you need new clothes…hahaha" Kiba thought he was hilarious, chuckling at Hinata, but maybe Kiba was right, a change of clothes can't be a bad thing.

"I wouldn't know what to buy, dad picked these out for me-"

Kiba cut her off, "No wonder…" He muttered, "Here come with me" He quickly grabbed her hand and started to run off towards his home, Hinata blushed at the touch, but sincerely wished it was a different shinobi groping her hand.

Sakura was dumfounded by what Naruto had said, She really did love Sasuke, it just proved what a fucking bastard Naruto was by stating otherwise.

It was time for Sakura to take things into her own hands. She packed some scrolls, and put her hair up in a ponytail.

Grabbing her headband, she swiped across the forehead of the new ninja alliance bands and wrapped it around her arm.

**Hokage Tower 12:59 pm**

A ruffled and confused Shizune burst through the Hokage building, knocking over innocent bystanders on her way. She stumbled and fumbled throughout the main office and crashed into Tsunade's room.

"Hokage-sama!" She panted heavily, "She Gone! Sakura has left."

Tsunade burst from her chair and continued to walk towards Shizune who was holding a letter out with her left hand, "This is all she left"

_Dear Hokage-sama. _

_I'm sorry but I had to do this. _

_This is farewell, don't come looking for me. Please_

_**You wanted it, here it is? Pretty quick, but im sorry to say the next one wont be nearly as quick! If you want me to continue it I need to know, because if im wasting my time, I will just put the story on hiatus. So R&R **_


	3. Ramen?

**11:00 am (before the arrival of Sakura's letter)**

Naruto arrived at his apartment and shortly had realised that he was still in his hospital robe, meaning that he had ran all that way stark naked. 'Lovely' he thought.

He walked through his shabby apartment wondering how he still managed to live here after such a long employment in the ninja business. Then he realised that it wasn't that he didn't have the money, just that he never had the time to spend it, he was always on a different mission, never worrying about this lonely old shack which was full of ramen cups he had eaten before missions and left behind.

"**Mrrerehgggrrmmmble**" This noise startled the young man, soon realising that his stomach was yelling at him.

He remembered that Sai was coming over soon to pick up the scroll that he had borrowed off him in order to learn more about the sharingan. Naruto grabbed the scroll and scribbled on a piece of paper, leaving it out side of his door.

Naruto then walked over to the fridge, freezing his arse off, literally (the window was open and a draft managed to make its way in the apartment and up the back of the opened hospital gown)

He bent over to check what was in the fridge, but there was nothing but some spoilt rice rolls which were obviously no use to him now. He stood up straight and took defeat, contemplating sleeping away the pain, he still felt dizzy from the punch Sakura had given him. He felt bad for going off at her, a temporary lapse in judgement? Or maybe he was just sick of Sasuke.

A whistle was heard from outside the window, Naruto then realised that he was standing with his bare arse facing the open window, and that a lot of civilians were facing that window, gawking at his toned buttocks.

His face blushed red and he decided to crawl into his room and sleep to get rid of his headache, and his stomach ache.

**12:01 pm **

Hinata had just left Kiba's place. His mother had helped her pick out some new clothes, and what she was wearing was very practical and allowed more freedom than that baggy jumper her dad had given her.

She was now clad in a tight black tank top which had purple straps running in a x-shape down the length of her back, these straps went straight down her front over her breasts and to the hem of her new black pants that went down to her ankles and had the Hyuga symbol bracing the pockets.

Along the straps were pockets which held her scrolls and other equipment, but her kunai's were still in a pouch wrapped around her thigh.

"Ah it feels nice to be out of that jumper" stated Hinata, almost to herself.

"Yeah, it would be" Kiba couldn't help but glance down at his team-mates cleavage (he always did it at training anyway), "I'm Hungry, want to go get something to eat?"

"U-Uh, sure Kiba-kun, I will pay to thank you for helping me," Hinata politely suggested.

"Where do you want to go?" asked the dog lover.

"How about that sushi place down near Ino's flower shop?" she suggested; she had been there a lot with her dad and thoroughly enjoyed the food they served.

**12:40 am **

Sakura had just finished packing all of her ninja gear and necessities, she didn't realise how little she owned, and how little time it would take to pack it all up. She looked around her empty room and wished that she didn't have to leave. Sasuke was too important, she loved him, and she would find him and take care of him.

She left her house, leaving two notes one for her parents and one that was for the Hokage.

Walking down the main street of Konoha, Sakura decided to grab something for the road, a nice rice roll or something.

While she was walking she noticed someone sitting in the sushi bar near Ino's flower shop, it was Hinata and she was accompanied by Kiba, but she looked completely different.

'Why does Hinata want Naruto so badly? I'm sure she would love to swap places with me…Hinata looks so graceful sitting there eating her sushi like the little princess she is.'

Sakura decided to write a last minute letter.

Sai had just been to Naruto's apartment, noticed how he left his scroll unmanned outside infront of the door, and boy oh boy, Sai did not like that at all. 'Maybe call it morals? But I don't believe you are supposed to leave your friends possessions out like that,'

Sai was already angry and decided to go somewhere for food and get someone to take a picture of himself eating. He would then slip it under Naruto's door and let him suffer. All Said needed was someone to take a photo for him. He just happened to be walking past Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan!" He yelled out, arm flaring, "Sakura-chan! Wait!"

Sakura turned around with a fake smile, "Hey Sai, what did you want?"

"Could you take a picture of me eating?"

Sakura didn't have time for this, she had to get out of it. Then it clicked.

"Ah sorry Sai, I can't. BUT I'm sure Hinata or Kiba over there would? Maybe you should ask them, ah I'm in quiet a hurry, could you also give this to Hinata"

She passed Sai a note and reminded him not to read it. He thought that was mean, giving him something so personal and not allowing him to even check it.

He didn't even think to ask Sakura why she was in a rush, just smiled and waved as she ran off in the opposite direction.

Sai decided to get this blackmail over and done with, he walked up to the happy couple who were sitting in silence eating.

"Hinata-chan, Kiba-kun, could you two do me a favour? Naruto asked me to pick him up some food, but I decided to take a photo of myself eating some food instead to teach him not to leave other peoples belongings outside in the cold"

Kiba jumped straight at the opportunity. So there sat Kiba and Sai, one taking photos while the other pretended to eat.

Smoke then appeared around them and Kakashi appeared and told Sai he had been summoned by one of the council members.

When Kakashi disappeared Sai was upset, he couldn't finish his blackmail.

"Ah, I will have to drop this into him later…" Sai stated with an upset look, "Unless either of you could…?"

Kiba was suddenly busy and had to go leaving a blushing Hinata stuck with the puppy dog face Sai had attempted to copy from various movies he had watched.

"I-If you insist, Sai-kun"

"Arigato Hinata-chan" Sai gave Hinata a quick hug and turned to walk away before remembering the note Sakura had given him. "Oh yeah, this is from Sakura" He passed her the note and said his goodbye again.

Before Hinata could even look up from the note, Sai was gone.

Hinata began to walk towards Naruto's apartment, staring at the letter in front of her before folding it and placing it in one of the pockets on her straps. She decided it was mean of Sai to black mail Naruto, and she was sure he would be hungry considering he had been out for days. Hinata stopped into Ichiraku Ramen on her way to Naruto and asked the old man that ran it what Naruto's favourite Ramen was. She then ordered 2 bowls, which quickly turned into 5 when the owner told her how much he normally eats.

"Are you a friend of Naruto's?" Asked the owner.

Hinata blushed at being called his friend, "Oh… I see" taunted the owner, "You like him huh?"

"W-W-W" Hinata's face went red, "What are you t-talking about, no I don't"

"mhmm, Well, here you go," He passed the 5 bowls to Hinata in a plastic bag, "Easier to Carry, have a goodnight."

With that, Hinata left the Ramen shop and continued for Naruto's Apartment.

As she walked down the street she remembered how many awkward moments she had with him when they were kids. She was so shy, and she still was, but today was a test. Today's test was to attempt to be less shy. Hinata smiled brightly and ran the rest of the way to the Fox's apartment.

**1:10 pm**

Hinata walked up the stairs to Naruto's apartment door. She knocked lightly on the door.

"_Knock, Knock…"_ Her knock slowly got louder as the heiress got slightly less patient "Knock, Knock…**Knock Knock**" the indigo haired girl then decided that she may as well leave the bowls on the ground, I guess it was good for her anyway, she wouldn't have to try and pass the test of not being shy. She turned to the side and bent over to place the bowls on the ground.

As she did this the blonde man opened his door, yawning and asking what the ruckus was about. He looked down only to find a very attractive woman bending down in front of him. He couldn't help his reaction. His face turned red and he stood at attention. That was when he realised he was still adorning a cute little hospital robe which wouldn't shut at the back.

Hinata quickly began to blush at the sound of the door opening and she immediately stood back up and faced the boy, her face attempting to go red, but she tried to hold it back.

"Hey Hinata-san" Naruto tried to rub his embarrassment off by rubbing the back of his neck but the only way to get rid of this embarrassment was to get rid of the wood he had for one of his child hood friends, 'I didn't know it was her argh' luckily for him, Hinata hadn't noticed what he was wearing yet. Naruto then became confused, wondering why she came to his humble abode.

"What brings you here?"

"I b-brought you food; Sai was in the middle of grabbing you ramen when Kakashi called him off to see the council." She began to trail off, not quite sure what to say. She picked the ramen back up and held it out to Naruto, bowing her head as she did so.

"Ah Arigato Hinata-san, You didn't have to" Naruto felt bad for her, they barely even talked and the last time they did, she had said something that you couldn't easily take back, "Do you want to come in and eat with me?"

Hinata, shocked by the sudden offer, could only nod and follow his signal inside.

"Ladies before gentlemen" Naruto offered, little did Hinata know that this was because if Naruto went first he would have been showing her a lot of… Naruto…

"I'm just going to go put some different clothes on, help yourself to a seat" Naruto pointed to the messy kitchen and dining room and disappeared to his bedroom. Hinata couldn't believe the mess that Naruto lived in. There were ramen cups everywhere, in every corner, she couldn't help herself -she had to pick them up and put them in the bin. Before Naruto managed to get changed Hinata had already cleaned the dining room and set the table for them.

He came out in blue flannel pants and a black top that had the Uzumaki Swirl on it.

"Ah Hinata-san, you shouldn't of"

Hinata just shrugged it off with a hand signal and they both sat down to enjoy there meal. Naruto ate like there was no tomorrow, continuously shoving the ramen noodles down his throat, before Hinata could have three bites, he was three bowls into his ramen.

She looked up at Naruto and noticed how he didn't wait to swallow before grabbing more ramen and getting it ready to go.

Naruto, however, chose to look up at the same time.

"Hinata-san, you don't like your Ramen?"

"No, No" Hinata protested softly, "They are very delicious"

Something triggered in Naruto's brain right then. The voice he heard in the hospital, fighting with Sakura, it was Hinata's. This girl in front of him had confessed her love to him, but he had just ignored her, they hadn't brought it up since the event happened and it was partially because he was too busy chasing Sakura.


	4. haha

Tsunade, by now, had gotten rid of her confusion over the situation of Sakura. There is only one thing she would openly up and leave for... that being Sasuke. How her favourite apprentice could do this, she didn't know, but it was not good. What if Sasuke just killed her on the spot? What if he didn't need a burden.

"Hokage-sama... What are we going to do?" The Hokage looked towards the voice of her old friend Shizune.

"Ay, Shizune..." Tsunade looked out across the village she had come to love, which then brought her back to the daughter figure she had lost, "We send someone to track her down"

"I will organise the best ANBU ninjas and have them sent on their way-" Shizune was stopped mid sentence.

"No. No, we need people that she knows... A tracker, Some strength and a leader."

"We could send team 7? Sai and Kakashi are already in the building, we can send someone out for Naruto?" Shizune was wondering exactly what was wrong with Tsunade... she saw the Hokage's eyes glistening as she stared out the window of her office, "Hokage-sama, is something wrong?"

Tsunade snapped out of her daze and turned to Shizune, "Send Naruto, Kakashi and someone from team 8"

"Hai" Shizune scurried off to find the chosen Ninjas.

"Hinata-san... I never got to thankyou for helping me in the fight against pein, I wouldn't of been able to beat him if it wasn't for you breaking the sticks." Naruto looked over to the girl who had her chopsticks half way between the bowl of ramen and her mouth. The chopsticks loosened as the girl lost all concentration on eating and gawked slightly at the blonde ninja in front of her.

A blush rushed over Hinata's face, "Ah... it was nothing Naruto-kun"

Naruto's gaze went from Hinata and to the table, "And what you said..." he trailed off.

Her face got brighter, "Y-Yes?"

Smoke filled the room before Naruto could answer, "Wha?"

"OINK" Shizune's pig was heard and both of the ninja turned to the noise.

"Ah Shizune-chan! What brings you here?"

Shizune, shocked at the two being in the one place, decided to take advantage of the moment 'I just found my member from team 8'

"Lucky you are both here, you have been summoned to the Hokage's tower, You are to go there immediately to be de-briefed on the mission you have been assigned. "

Shizune looked at the shade of red on hinata's face and then looked to Naruto's face but gathered nothing from his docile look, "Are you okay Hinata-san?"

Hinata immediately snapped out of her daze and turned her head towards her, "Ah yeah i am fine, i will see you at the Hokage's tower immediately.

The third wheel looked at them both and quickly dispersed with her pig.

The Hyuga turned her head towards Naruto and bowed to him as a thanks for inviting him in, "We should go"

Naruto looked into her vibrant purple eyes and slightly lost himself, "ah yeah we should..."

They both gathered themselves from their seats and made their way to the door. Naruto –attempting to be a gentlemen - went to open the door for Hinata, unfortunately Hinata had reached it just before him. His hand rested on hers slightly and the blush form earlier quickly crept back up onto her face.

Naruto looked at her, "Ah Gomen, Hinata-san" He went to move his hand away but managed to graze the side of her ribs and this act sent shivers down Hinata's body and cause her to feel slightly dizzy. Naruto on the other hand didn't realise how much she had grown, from the small girl that couldn't get out a sentence, to a very mature and had managed to make minor small talk with the boy. What he noticed the most was how much her body had matured, when he touched her ribs the top of his hand managed to slide on the bottom of her breast which was more then enough for him to imagine what was under the slim tank top. Which brought him to another thought, she changed her clothes?

He looked her up and down and realised that something from earlier (when he opened the door to her bending over) had come back.

He waited for the pain to hit him, but she didn't hit him... didn't even complain to him. She just gave him a look that said "Its okay" and started to walk down the hallway.

"Naruto-kun... Your still wearing your pyjamas?"

Naruto suddenly got embarrassed, which surprised Hinata, he looked down to his pants and back up to Hinata's face. "Ah yeah, i will meet you at the Tower, I'm just going to change, haha"

Sakura was barely an hour and a half from her home village but she had already began to feel some regret, she knew that she couldn't go back (not now anyway) she had already pushed her foot out of the door, the door that locked itself and threw out the key.

She had an idea of where Sasuke would be, that's all she had to worry about. Last time her and Naruto had talked about information on the Uchiha, they had decided he was hiding somewhere outside the village of the mist, but Sakura had a feeling that after the war and the loss of Madara and Kabuto, that Sasuke would go some place more... familiar.

She was going to find him, and then they would rebuild the Uchiha Clan together.

"Okay, its good to see you all here on time... Kakashi... This evening we received a letter from Sakura, she has left the village. Before we put her in the bingo book we must make sure this is by choice, that she didn't get kidnapped." Tsunade looked out at their faces and the shock appeared mainly on Naruto's face, "Any questions?"

"Hokage-sama... why did you choose us instead of some more suited ninja?" asked the shy Hyuga.

"If this is her choice... i need you to try and convince her to come back. Meet at Gate 2 Tomorrow morning, as it is getting late there is no point you trying to look for her in the dark, im sure she will settle down for the night also. You are Dismissed"

"Hai" repeated two of the ninjas, while Naruto just walked out of the room without saying a word. Hinata looked at the door wondering what was wrong.

He is probably upset about Sakura leaving. Hinata left the Hokage's tower and began to walk home. While she was walking, she grabbed the note from Sakura out of her pocket and read over it.

'Ah, she is right..'

Hinata got home, ate dinner and showered. After jumping in her bed she decided to read a book. As she opened the page she couldn't help but continue listening to Sakura's voice in her mind...

_He's yours now. Not that it matters.. You won't approach him and he isn't going to even look at you that way unless you say something to him. Do something brave... Tell Him._

**Okay that's one more chapter done, please review, i want to know what you think, it means alot. **


End file.
